1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for degrading or converting a cellulose-containing material and for producing a substance from a cellulose-containing material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellulose is a polymer of the simple sugar glucose covalently bonded by beta-1,4-linkages. Many microorganisms produce enzymes that hydrolyze beta-linked glucans. These enzymes include endoglucanases, cellobiohydrolases, and beta-glucosidases. Endoglucanases digest the cellulose polymer at random locations, opening it to attack by cellobiohydrolases. Cellobiohydrolases sequentially release molecules of cellobiose from the ends of the cellulose polymer. Cellobiose is a water-soluble beta-1,4-linked dimer of glucose. Beta-glucosidases hydrolyze cellobiose to glucose.
The conversion of cellulosic feedstocks into ethanol has the advantages of the ready availability of large amounts of feedstock, the desirability of avoiding burning or land filling the materials, and the cleanliness of the ethanol fuel. Wood, agricultural residues, herbaceous crops, and municipal solid wastes have been considered as feedstocks for ethanol production. These materials primarily consist of cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin. Once the cellulose is converted to glucose, the glucose is easily fermented by yeast into ethanol.
Many commercial cellulolytic enzyme preparations are available but have limited utility in the degradation and conversion of cellulose-containing material. It would be advantageous in the art to improve the ability of these commercial enzyme preparations to degrade and convert cellulosic feedstocks.
WO 2005/074647 discloses isolated polypeptides having cellulolytic enhancing activity and polynucleotides thereof from Thielavia terrestris. 
WO 2005/074656 discloses an isolated polypeptide having cellulolytic enhancing activity and the polynucleotide thereof from Thermoascus aurantiacus. 
U.S. Published Application Serial No. 2007/0077630 discloses an isolated polypeptide having cellulolytic enhancing activity and the polynucleotide thereof from Trichoderma reesei. 
WO 1995/024471 discloses a CEL7 polypeptide having endoglucanase activity and the polynucleotide thereof.
WO 2001/79507 discloses a CEL7 polypeptide having cellobiohydrolase activity with a cellulose binding domain and the polynucleotide thereof.
WO 2003/000941 discloses a CEL7 polypeptide having cellobiohydrolase activity without a cellulose binding domain and the polynucleotide thereof.
WO 2001/25468 discloses a CEL12 polypeptide having endoglucanase activity and the polynucleotide thereof.
WO 2000/20555 discloses a CEL45 polypeptide having endoglucanase activity and the polynucleotide thereof.
The present invention relates to methods for improving the ability of cellulolytic enzyme compositions to degrade and convert cellulosic feedstocks.